Continuation of The Son of Sobek
by Jess2727
Summary: What if Carter didn't leave the restaurant immediately, what if Percy came back. What if they both accidentally dive into a whole new world of mythology? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I SADDLY DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. ALL Kane Chronicles and PJO material belongs to Rick Riordan.**

_ CARTER_

I sat at the café for a minute or so thinking about my encounter with Percy. I stared at the empty bar seat where Percy had sat. I would have to tell Sadie about this guy. What was with him? Where did he come from? He obviously wasn't a magician. He was from a different world. I have to leave it at that. I'm afraid if I try to find out about him I'll dig to deep and discover something that was meant to be a secret. The- , my thoughts were interrupted by a tap on the shoulder.

I spun around on my bar stool, reaching for my magic bag, ready to fight. And standing in front of me is Percy. "Ah, hey um, I hate to ask you, but I need some money" Percy explained. He looked at me with a grimace on his face, that said, hey, what are you gonna do man, I need money.

"Why?" I ask. I trust the guy, but I still want to see what he's up to.

"I- know what, I'm sorry, I'm stupid, I just remembered, there's a bank across the street, see you man." Percy said. He was lying. I can tell because he sounds like Sadie. Maybe, I shouldn't trust this guy fully after all. Even if he did save my life from a giant croc. Then, I realized Percy was staring at me. Probably wondering what I was thinking. "Sorry, just thinking, about how messed up everything is" I lied. "Well, bye Ca-"

"Don't say my name!" I scowled. He smiles and leaves. He did the same thing the first time he left the café. Déjà vu. I see him cross the street. Then he merges into the Long Island crowd. That's when my curiosity got the best of me.

I get off the bar stool and run out of the restraunt. I race across the crosswalk where I last saw Percy. HONK! I car comes barreling towards me from my right; I sprint across the crosswalk to the curb. I look at the buildings to my left, Wendy's, Barnes & Noble, Macy's. No bank. Percy said, a bank was across the street. I look to my right Pizza Hut, BANK! I run to the door, trying to avoid the crowds.

I open the glass door. I scan the crowd. My eyes fall to a woman in plaid coat, eyeing her newspaper sitting in one of the waiting seat, with her head down. She had long blond curly hair. Classic disguise, better keep an eye on her. I scan the crowd for Percy, and like I suspected, no Percy. That's when I noticed the glass door in the back of the room. Percy is like me, he has the same instincts. To leave a scene always go with the back door. I made my way across the room. I checked behind me. The blond girl had gotten up, that's when I got out of there.

My mind could barely process what I was seeing, and I've seen a lot in my short life. The door closed behind me leaving me in an ally with Percy and a black winged horse. A pegasus. "Holy Horus," I whispered. The pegasus saw me first.

Percy head whipped around and his arm reached for his pocket. His eyes widened when he saw me, "Car-"

"Don't!" I interrupt.

"What are you doing here, why did you follow me? "Percy asked, eyeing me. The horse began to stomp, but then stopped immediately.

"Um…"-I stumbled, trying to come up with a believable answer-", well, I was curious, you left all the sudden and you also lied to me," I responded, finally getting an answer out. Great, now I sound like Sadie.

"Okay, dude, you sound like me so you are obviously lying. Spill". Percy snapped, I didn't really know what to do, I couldn't battle this guy, I didn't want to be his enemy, but if worse comes to worse, then I might have to fight. What else is there left to do, let's see it always comes back to the truth.

"I'm sorry, I got curious, I shouldn't of followed you, I'll lea-". That's when the door opened behind me.

I turn to see the Blond Girl staring at me with her startling, stormy grey eyes, with a bronze dagger pointing at me. "Percy,"- wait, she knew this guy? "Who is this?" The Blond Girl asked, her stormy grey eyes still staring at me. I reach for my bag. "Make one move and I will slit your throat, now, who are you? Son of Ares, Hecate?" The Blond Girl questioned. There was those names again, Greek. Greek Gods. Who were these people?

The Blond Girl looks over my shoulder, at what I assume, Percy. "Percy," The Blond Girl asks. I don't know what there connection is to each other, but I could just tell they knew each other for a while.

"He's no one, let's just get out of here, and don't follow us, Ca-," I didn't even have to say anything, Percy shut himself up. "Annabeth, come on". Annabeth, he said that name before, he said, you sound like Annabeth. I wouldn't assume this girl holding a knife to my chest is dumb, because of her blond hair. I never assume blonds are dumb, even if Sadie does have blond hair. Though I wouldn't think she was smart, pointing dagger at just anybody doesn't seem bright.

"Hey, no words, Bird Brain," Percy snapped. Bird Brain, well that was a new one. No words, I guess he means no words of powers. Annabeth walked to my right, still pointing the dagger at me. "Annabeth, its okay he wouldn't hurt, right? "Percy reassures.

"Yeah, fine just go," I said. I just wanted out of this situation. Annabeth disappeared from view, I turned.

Percy and Annabeth were on the winged horse. I stared at the ground so, Percy wouldn't see me concentrating. I lowered my vision to the Daut. I looked up to see that the winged horse was half way in the sky already. I saw an aura on Percy that I haven't seen in a while, well the last time I saw a god. That's how powerful. Annabeth also had a great aura to her, but not as powerful as Percy. I turned my vision back to normal and stared in awe of the black pegasus flying away.

_ PERCY_

"Percy, who was that,"Annabeth asked.

"No one Annabeth," I responded. I can't say Carter's name. They were heading to Camp Half-Blood; I don't want Carter following us.

"Percy, who was that, was he a demi-god," Annabeth questioned. Great, now she's asking questions. I had told Annabeth to meet me at the bank after I found the monster that ate one of my pegasi. I didn't know what Carter is, he used spells like, a wizard, but he also had that weird sword. He talked about Egyptian gods, like- Holy Hera. That isn't good.

That's when Annabeth turned me to face her. "Percy,- gods Percy! Are you okay, you look as white as a ghost," Annabeth asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine Annabeth," I lied.

Okay, Greek now Egyptian. I don't think I can take freaking anymore gods. I turned back so I was facing the sky. I had to squint as we flew into some clouds. I could barley see the treetops below us.

'Blackjack, we almost there?'

'Yeah, Boss, but if you wanna stop for doughnuts?'

'No, Blackjack just get us to camp.'

'Fine.' I began to notice Blackjack had slowed down. We started to descend.

'Hey, Boss?'

'Yes, Blackjack?'

'You're cranky.'

'Yeah? Well, were almost at camp, so you can go annoy the other horses.'

I first thing I saw when the clouds broke was Thalia's pine tree. Well, the pine tree used to be Thalia, daughter of Zeus, but know she is with The Hunters, traveling around, killing monsters, living forever.

Camp Half-Blood looked the same it used to be, with the strawberry fields, and the canoe lake and The Big House as same as ever. What really stood out though was the newly built cabins, dedicated to the gods that were not recognized before the Titan War and before I asked for the minor gods to have a place at Olympus.

We landed and I told Blackjack he could leave. We made our way up the hill to The Big House; I was definitely going to have to talk to Chiron about Carter, he might know something.

Annabeth and I made our way up the hill and through the border that protects the camp. I didn't bother to say, hi to Pelix, the dragon that guards the Golden Fleece. I just wanted to talk to Chiron. I approached the Big House with Annabeth, getting a few," welcome back to camp" and "hey man, you're not dead?!" We got up on the porch of the Big House where we found Mr. D, Dionysus, playing a game by himself.

"Well, if it isn't Peter Johnson," Mr. D said, not even bothering to look up from his game.

"Nice to see you too, Mr. D,"I said with some edge in my voice.

"Watch your tone with me, Jackson," Mr. D warned.

"Is Chiron inside," Annabeth asked.

"Yeah, bothering himself with work and all that nonsense," Mr. D said.

"Thank you," is all Annabeth said as we walked inside.

We found Chiron sitting in wheelchair form at his desk shuffling threw jumbles of papers. "Um…Chiron," I said trying to get his attention.

He looked up from his stack of papers and I could see just how tired he was, I was even rethinking about telling Chiron about Carter. "Oh, sorry, Percy, Annabeth how was your summer?" Chiron asked.

He drew a wary smile on his face, trying to reassure us. "Chiron, is something wrong?" I asked.

He sighed, looking done at the papers. "Just tired that's all," Chiron said.

There was definitely something he wasn't telling us, but I knew I wouldn't get it out of him. I could try to ask him later. "Can I talked to you about something privately," I asked.

I didn't want to keep secrets from Annabeth, but she got the hint and left. I was so worried she wasn't going to talk to me. Being her boyfriend means I kinda have to be careful what I saw so I don't offend her, but I had to talk to Chiron first.

"What is it Percy," Chiron asked. Giving me an apologetic look, like he knew exactly what I was thinking.

I told him everything from seeing Carter getting swallowed by the crocodile to Carter following me. The whole time Chiron had a worried look on his face. I was positive he knew who this kid was and where he came from. "Chiron, who is he?" I asked. Chiron sighed.

**DUN. DUN. DUN.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: In this version of "The Son of Sobek" Carter can also ask Percy's for help**

_CARTER_

I was back at the Brooklyn House. And no, I didn't tell Sadie what happened. Nobody even noticed I got back because apparently they were too busy cleaning up from the mishap with the cheese demons. Cheese demons, seriously? What could have gone wrong? Everything apparently.

I am in the library where nobody can bother me, well nobody except the Doughboy. After my encounter with Percy I researched as much as I could about Greeks, summoning hurricanes and Pegasus. The only thing I found was Greek myths such as Hercules, Sirens, Medusa, Athena vs Poseidon, all the same myths.

But, one thing that caught my attention was in the stories; Poseidon has been known to create hurricanes. Sound familiar? Well, yeah exactly what I was thinking.

Does Percy have the same thing, like The Blood of the Pharaohs, but just Greek? Was Percy hosting Poseidon? Maybe that's why he had such a powerful aura.

But, what about the camp? The sword? The Pegasus?!

So, right now the only theory I have is that Percy was hosting a god. But, if he was Percy seemed very much in control. Or was Percy being possessed by a god all together? Did Greek gods have avatars?

**Now, the next thing that happened may seem stupid, but I still stand by it completely.**

I looked at my palm and said, "Percy."

_PERCY_

Egyptian Gods. There's Egyptian Gods? Oh Gods, I'm gonna be sick.

I was walking back to my cabin, so there wasn't really any trashcan on my way there.

Chiron hadn't told me much, but he didn't have to I could figure out the rest on my own, for once. There were a lot of new gods who are all powerful and probably arrogant. Okay, that's it I'm telling Annabeth.

I stirred off the path and turned back to go get Annabeth, if she was even in her cabin. I really hope she's not mad at me. Who am I kidding, I would be mad at me. We're boyfriend and girlfriend now, I shouldn't be keeping secrets.

**Now, the next thing that happened I didn't see coming.**

A sort of shocking pain went threw out my body, so strong I fell to my knees. Images of Carter and the fight we just had flashed behind my eyelids along with a stabbing pain.

I felt someone grab my shoulders and start shaking me, but I couldn't respond. Then, I was gone.

_ANNABETH_

Percy!? He wanted to talk to Chiron alone! I thought anything Chiron said could be said in front of me! I guess not.

Stop Annabeth! You are a daughter of Athena, brains before feelings. I'm sure Percy had a perfectly logical reason. Well, most likely, probably not.

Percy can't be talking to Chiron that long. Right? I didn't stay in my cabin long enough to find out.

I took the long path and when I turned the corner I saw Percy, but he was on his knees. That's when I took off running.

Percy was holding his head as if he was afraid it would fall off. His eyes were shut tight and he was gritting his teeth. It sounded like he was trying not to scream.

I started shaking him and calling his name, but he wouldn't say anything. I heard him mutter something like, "Carter." I was starting to  
think he was delusional.

**Now, what happen next I couldn't explain.**

Percy's palm started glowing and then he vanished.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter was pretty short. And anybody is reading this, I appreciate you making your eye muscles move and reading my story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Any spells that Carter performs are not from the series, they are made up so this concept can keep unfolding and the story can continue**

_CARTER_

It usually only took a few seconds for someone with the symbol to show up. Well, then again Percy was very unusual. What if something went wrong? What if he's dead!? Calm down Carter! Maybe the spell is just slow. You are out of practice.

Then, my hand started glowing.

"What, that's not-" Then a wall of pain hit me. I felt like I was melting and meanwhile someone was constantly whacking my head with a hammer. Images of Percy and I fighting the crocodile pushed it's way into my brain.

All the sudden I didn't feel the ground. I went weightless, I opened my eyes and I was floating in the _Duat._

"What the-"

"Carter!" I heard someone yell.

I turn around, well more like, shimmy it's hard to even stay upright in a place like this. Behind me, a few yards away was Percy, and he looked pretty pissed off.

"WHAT AM I DOING HERE!" He yelled.

"I don't know!" I yelled back. I managed to finally drift over to him.

"Why did you call my name? What is this place? Wait- Am I in a dream? Oh Annabeth is going to kill me! You-"

"Percy-" I interrupted, " Shut up! I'm sorry I called your name, I wanted to ask you a couple questions."

He just stared at me for a second. He had his arms over his chest, so it looked like he was more on defense then offense, that's good. The last thing I want is to gush out blood after this guy takes another swing at me.

"Questions or I'm going to interrogate you and kidnap your friends and family, questions?" Percy asked.

I was trying not attack Percy. How could Percy be so calm! The spell went wrong! Instead of Percy showing up at the Brooklyn House, they both ended up in the Duat.

"Percy, not a time for jokes, seriously. I don't know, the spell went wrong! We aren't supposed to be here!" I said, panic clearly laced in my voice.

Any second now, anything could come out of that fog and pick us off.

"Carter, we can figure this out later, but lets get out of here. This place isn't making me feel pretty hot," Percy stated with a grim expression on his face.

He was right. Percy looked pale and his hair which looked tangled the last time I saw it was droopy, he looked well, vulnerable.

I nodded. We needed to get back to the Brooklyn House. What was the portal spell, _ingo_? No, _terria_?

"Anytime, now Carter." Percy complained. Percy was getting worse by the second, he was shivering now.

Let's see, Sadie used this spell a hundred times before, come on think! _Herringo_? _Terrija_!

"That's it!" Carter said. Percy turned around with a smile, he was probably looking around trying to figure out where he was.

"Can you get us out of here?" Percy asked.

"I think so, I'm going to try to open a portal." I said. Percy looked surprise. For about half a second. Then he just nodded, determination on his face.

I started to concentrate really hard, thinking about where I wanted to go. The Brooklyn House. Where my family was, Jazz, Lucy, Amos, Bast, Walt/Anubis even Sadie. I kept repeating the spell in my head. _Terrijia, terrijia_...

I felt the familiar purple glow under my eyelids. I looked up, there was the portal as weird as ever, with the sand and the purple and yeah still felt normal though. Percy was st- no, floating right next to me, with a smirk on his face. "Nice, so what do we do, just step into it."

I nodded, "But, be careful though, it's a little rough."

He looked at me again and raised an eyebrow, "What?!" I ask.

"Aren't you going to go first," He said. Seriously he didn't trust me!

"Fine we both go! I can't hold this portal much longer!" I said, it was true. Percy was not helping my concentration.

"One, two, three!" We both jumped.

All the sudden I felt the familiar feeling of being thrown around like baseball, it lasted a few seconds and then I was back in the library.

Scratch that, slit miss-calculation. I was falling from the ceiling to the library. I hit the ground with an _umphf. _I managed to peel myself off the ground, checking for injuries. I looked around, looking for Percy. When I found him I nearly burst out laughing.

Percy landed on my work desk ,so basically a giant pile of books and pencils. "Percy, you alright." I asked.

"I always told Annabeth books were evil," was Percy's only comment. He managed to prop himself up an observe the desk. He picked up a book.

"Were you researching me," Percy asked as his eyes narrowed. Oh crap.

"I was curious." I told him, it was true. He can't hold anything against me this time.

"Dude, I barley do research when I'm forced to, much less out of curiosity!" He said, and cracked a smile. He hopped off the table. Stumbling a little.

"Plus-" he said while he made his way towards me. " I did some research on you, so we're even."

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked him, we were out of the Duat, but he still looked like he was going to be sick.

He rubbed the back of his neck, " Just a little dizzy, no offense, but I think it's this magic thing." Percy said," By any chance could we go... outs-"

I caught Percy once his knees gave out. "Percy! Come on, don't do this." His head dropped to one side and his eyes were closed. Percy was completely out of it. I leaned him against the table.

I slapped him across the face. I yelled in his ears. Tried shaking him, and still nothing. He was unconscious.

He said that the magic was affecting him so, I need to get him away from the Brooklyn House, now! I'll take Freak and-

"Carter?!" said a mildly British voice. Shit. I turned around and saw Sadie entering the library. "Where have you- Oh my gods! Who is he? What happened!?"

**A/N: I appreciate reviews! And thanks for reading! Chapter 4 should be up soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

_PERCY_

I was unconscious. Great.

I felt horrible. What else is new?

I felt like someone was slowly sapping me of my strength. It felt similar to when Kronos struck me with his sword and it was slowly ripping me of everything I was.

Focus Percy. Once we wake up- well, if we wake up, me need to get out of this place. Fast, before anything else goes wrong.

Then, I jolted awake. In front of me was Carter and a girl behind him, who had a red streak in her hair and vaguely reminded me of Annabeth. Annabeth, oh crap. She is going to kill me.

"I told you it would work," The girl said, waving an empty cup around. Cup. Water. Water always helps me. I could feel another source of water close, but I can't really tell what it is.

"Hey, Percy! Stay with us, we need your help to get you out of here." Carter said, at first I had no idea what he was talking about, I wasn't dying. Was I? Then I realized my eyes were drooping and I was right on the edge of passing out, again. I could barley even speak.

"The water," I mumbled desperately, but thankfully Carter got the message.

"Sadie, get more water, now," Carter demanded, she took one last look at me and sprinted out of the room.

"Man, I'm so sorry." I heard Carter say from a distance. Seriously, now he thinks its a time for apologizing!

My eyes closed again, I couldn't help it. It's like I had no control over my body anymore. I felt like I was in my body, but I couldn't really move it because I was surrounded by this sort of numb feeling.

I jolted awake again, this time I took advantage of it. The numbness in my body had died down. I grunted with effort and managed to stand up, well I was pretty much leaning on the table behind me.

My head was killing me, tried to shake the dizziness. What is happening to me? Percy! The plan, we have to get out of here!

"Carter, I need to get to some water source," I told him. It probably sounded pretty weird, but I mean we aren't really normal people, we see this everyday. Well, at least I do.

I staggered over to a window in the- well I'm not really sure where we are. Some sort of library. Leaning against the wall, I tried keep my balance.

Where was Carter? Oh- right in front of me. I looked out the window and nearly yelled out of relief.

"Carter, please tell me that's a river down there." I said.

My vision began to blur, the only thing that kept me standing was the hope that I can get out of here.

"Yeah, but-" Carter started. I didn't let him finish, I opened the window, "Meet me down there." I said and promptly jumped out the window.

_CARTER_

Percy just jumped out the window. He can't survive that, nobody can! The drop was way to far.

Sadie came running in with more water. "Where is he?!" She yelped.

I was still looking out the window, Percy had hit the water, but I didn't see him come back up. Shit. Oh shit.

I ran out of the library nearly knocking Sadie over and ran to through each room earning some curious glances. I needed to get outside and see if he was alright, or even still alive.

Sadie was right behind me, "Carter! Where is he?" She demanded.

"He said he needed a water source, so he jumped out the window." I said frantically.

Sadie almost fell over, "What!? Carter, we have a pool!"

Pool? I was so stupid. Of course we had a pool! Percy could be dead right now and now it's my fault.

We reached the dock and in the water, was Percy. He was waiting for us.

Percy looked a lot better. He was smiling, he looked like nothing had happened.

"You're alive!" I said. How could he survive that!?

Percy gave we a crooked smile, "Don't sound so surprised."

"Nobody could survive that fall!" Sadie exclaimed. She was right for once.

Percy just shrugged, he was right about to say something when this image appeared to the right of him. It glowed this sort of gold color and inside it was the blond haired girl who nearly slit my throat, Annabeth.

"Percy! Oh gods! What happened to you! You disappeared right in front of me! What are you doing in the water!?" She asked, I couldn't tell whether she was angry, worried or annoyed.

"Annabeth! I'm sorry! I um-" He glanced at me. "You remember Carter?" He said, oh now he's dragging me into this!

I leaned next to Percy and smiled, Annabeth gave me a venomous look.

"Percy! That still doesn't answer my question! Why did you vanish and why are you in the water?" Her voice definitely had worry in it now. I don't blame her, we were complete strangers to her.

"Um, well that's a long story, and the other thing is another long story." Percy said, wow he was really good at talking.

"That's it, where are you? I'm coming over there." She exclaimed.

Percy was frantic immediately, "No! Annabeth it's really dangerous over here!"

Annabeth gave him a smile, "Seaweed Brain, I'm perfectly capable of protecting myself."

"No, Annabeth I know that, but I literally passed out a few times already, this place is really bad for demi-gods."

Annabeth's eyes widened, "What! Oh my gods! Percy!"

"Just don't come over here, I mean it! I'll be back at Camp soon enough." Percy warned, Annabeth was right about to say something put Percy swiped through the image making disappear.

Percy sighed, "So... what now?"

"Seriously? Percy you lost consciousness a few times, jumped out a window and survived an fatal fall and you are asking us what to do. We're the one with the questions." I said.

"How did you survive that fall?" Sadie asked from behind me.

Percy chuckled a little, "I summoned a hurricane, Carter saw that, waters kind of my thing."

"Wha-" Sadie attempted to compose herself, " So your a magician."

"No," Percy and I both said.

"Percy, by any chance, are you hosting Poseidon?" I asked, trying to test my theory.

Percy looked very surprised, "I have no idea what you're talking about, Poseidon's my dad."


	5. Chapter 5

_CARTER_

I stared at Percy, "Son?"

He nodded, "Yeah, I'm a demi-god."

"Which means?" Sadie asked, she obviously still didn't get it. Percy had those water powers because he was Poseidon's son, also explains the aura and the Pegasus.

"My mom was a mortal and my dad was a god, anymore information," Percy said, raising his eyebrows and crossing his arms. He was obviously getting uncomfortable telling us this.

"So what are you guys?" Percy asked.

That took me off guard, Sadie glanced at me probably wondering if she should trust this guy. I trusted him, I mean I know I shouldn't ,but I do anyway.

"Uh- well, we have Blood of the Pharaohs, so we are pretty much, Egyptian Magicians." I replied.

Percy just kind of looked between me and Sadie, probably trying to figure out whether I was lying, "Okay, I can believe that."

"So are you going to get out of the water?" Sadie asked, probably wanting to go back inside.

"Well, I can't go back inside if that's what your thinking. You saw me in there, I'm not meant to be here." Percy said, looking up at the Brooklyn House.

"So, who are you? Carter didn't really mention." Sadie said as she crouched down, attempting to get a better look at Percy. Which in turn caused Percy to float backwards some more.

"I'm Percy, and I'm assuming your Sadie." Percy exclaimed.

"Yeah, nice to meet you Percy, sorry my idiot brother had you jump out the window."

"Hey," I interjected.

Percy waved it off, "Nuh, that was my decision, anyway I'm pretty sure your brother saved my life."

I smiled. It's nice to be praised once in a while. I mean, don't get me wrong. I'm happy with my accomplishments, I've done a lot in my short life. In a few short years, I've opened up into a hidden world, I've been to Hell itself and I've saved the freaking world.

"I would bring you guys back to my camp, but I have a feeling that the same thing that happened to me is going to happen to you guys." Percy said, "We can't just go our separate ways, this is big, but if I stay Ares will find a new reason to kill me."

"Ares, as in the god of war." I asked, Greek gods, Egyptian Gods... what's next Roman Gods.

Percy nodded, "God of ignorance, if you ask me."

I was right about to say something when a spear flew between me and Sadie aiming for Percy. Sadie screamed, I took cover and Percy yelled and dove underwater.

"What was that," Sadie yelled. I got up and looked up at her, I was wondering the same thing.

Percy emerged from under the water, looking pretty angry. "Okay, I'm sorry Ares." He yelled.

"He can summon spears like that?!" This was insane. I spear came out of no where just because Percy made a joke. Do Greek Gods not have a sense of humor?

"Actually, it was from that boat-" On the other side of the dock a few yards away was a boat "-I recommend we get out of here, now!"

Sadie and I ran towards the Brooklyn House, I looked back to see if Percy was close behind, but he was going in the opposite direction, he couldn't come back to the Brooklyn House.

"Sadie! We have to go with him, come on!" I told her. She looked back saw Percy then we both started running with him, in the opposite direction.

"So, someone is after us," I said.

Percy shook his head,"No, that was Ares, he really doesn't like me. He manipulated the weapon so it went of course. I think that guy was trying to fish, weird."

Sadie just looked at me with wide eyes like, _are you serious? _I just shrugged.

"So, then why are we running," Sadie asked.

"Because we don't want to get gorged with a spear," I yelled.

"We need a way to communicate, you guys can't go camp, I can't go back there and if we meet anywhere else the gods could kill us." Percy said, I think he was thinking aloud.

"Do you have a cell phone?" Sadie asked. That was the second good idea she came up with today. If anyone's wondering the "throwing water of Percy" idea was the first good idea.

Percy shook his head, "No. Bad for demi-gods."

"Seriously. A cute guy like you." Sadie didn't have time to stop herself.

I looked over at Sadie and she was red as a tomato, I bet Percy was too, but he didn't even turn around. Either he didn't hear her or he pretended not to. I'm gonna go with the second one.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"No where, we're just running," Percy responded.

"So we can stop now?" I asked, annoyance laced my voice.

"Yeah," We all stopped simaltamiously.

"I got it!" Percy grabbed something out of his pocket. It was a gold coin. "Carter what's your last name."

"What? Why!" I asked.

Percy shook his head, "Just tell me."

"Kane." I stated.

He nodded, he looked at his palm. His face was scrunched up in concentration. He looked like me when I'm doing a spell. Slowly, but surely a ball of water formed in his hands.

"Cool." I heard Sadie say from somewhere. I was to interested in what Percy was doing to look where she was.

"O Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering. Show me Carter Kane." Percy said, he threw the ball of water in the air and slapped it in the air, creating mist and threw the coin in the mist. The coin disappeared.

The familiar glowing image appeared in front of Percy, then he looked at me.

"That's not right, if it didn't appear in front of Carter, then-"

"Percy Jackson!" screamed the image. That voice was definitely not Annabeth. It was male and it didn't sound friendly.

Percy look more surprised then anybody. Literally, his mouth was open. And his green eyes were wide.

"Lord Ares."


	6. Chapter 6

_PERCY_

My mouth was dry. It was Ares. His leather jacket,his stupid sunglasses and all. I thought I'd never have to see his ugly face again.

"What do you want punk?" Ares asked. There it was. I knew I was going to have to hear that sooner or later.

I glanced at Cater and Sadie. They were just waiting for me to do something.

"Sorry, Ares. Didn't mean to call you. I think Iris is having a bad day." I said, trying to cut the conversation short.

Ares pretended to look hurt, "What? Your not happy to see me?"

I crossed my arms over my chest, and gave him an annoyed look. Of course I wasn't happy to see him! He tried to kill me when I was 12 and then when I was 14!

"Oh, you're not still mad about that are you?" He said, as if he was reading my thoughts.

"Yes." I said, I couldn't help it. He brang out the worst in me sometimes.

Ares just chuckled," Did my spear hit anyone of your friends?"

Okay, that was crossing the line, he can't go off trying to pluck my friends off the face of the earth. "No, it turns out, you're a lousy shot."

"Watch it, you may be the Savior of Olympus, but your not invincible." Wow, he really was stupid.

"Actually, I kind of am." I told him. The Curse Achilles. I had one spot that grounded me to earth and the only people that new about it was me and Annabeth. Oh I miss Annabeth.

Ares just gave me a menacing glance, "Watch your back." And then he swiped threw the image, ending the call.

I heaved a sigh, "Oh thank gods." I ran my hands down my face.

Then, I realized Sadie and Carter were staring at me.

"That was Ares?" Carter asked.

"Yeah," I said.

I leaned against the oak tree that happened to be around.

I looked up and Sadie and Carter were still starring at me, and it was starting to get creepy. "What?" I asked.

"Did you say you were invincible?" Sadie said, "And the Savior of Olympus?" Carter added

Oh crap. I face-palmed myself. Did I really just say that in front of them. "Kind of." I mumbled.

"But-"

"Can we please, just drop it!" I interrupted. Sadie blinked, the last thing I wanted to do was hurt them, but I didn't want to get into it. The memories would start flowing back.

And if this day couldn't get any worse Grover started screaming at me. In my head.

_CARTER_

I was deep in thought.

Okay, so Greek Gods were definitely real. Ares, Poseidon. Percy was living proof.

I heard Percy grunt and stumble to his knees, holding his head. Me and Sadie were at his side in seconds.

"Percy, what's wrong?" I asked him.

He looked up, his green eyes blazing as usual, "It's fine-I- this happens, it's a long story."

He was clutching his head, closing his eyes. He looked like he was in pain.

"You don't look fine, can we do something." Sadie insisted.

"Seriously, I'm fine. Just- trying to concentrate. Give me a minute, okay." He said, not looking up.

Me and Sadie- I mean, Sadie and I gave him one last worried glance and got up and moved away from him.

"So" Sadie asked me, I just shrugged.

"Do you really believe Greek Gods are real?" Sadie asked me.

I nodded, "We believe Egyptian Gods are real, why not Greek Gods. It's definitely possible. I believe him." I told her.

It was true, I do believe. Amos, our uncle once said that there were other gods in Manhattan. I met Percy in Manhattan. He's Greek. I kind of put two and two together.

"So, what's up with Percy? You know him better than I do. Has this happened to him before?" Sadie asked me, glancing back at the struggling Percy.

"No, this hasn't happened before. But, Sadie we are talking Greek Gods here. We don't know anything about them. Percy said that it's normal so I guess we just let it pass." I told her, attempting to reassure her.

Percy stumbled towards us, trying to snap out of his dazed state.

"You okay Percy?" I asked him, grabbing his shoulder to steady him.

He gave me a grateful smile, "Yeah. Sorry about that, today is just not my day." He told us.

"So do you have any ideas about staying connected?" I asked them.

Sadie just shrugged. Percy shrugged.

"You can try to email if you really need to." Said a voice from behind me.

I turned, "Annabeth?" I asked.

In front of me was the glowing image and inside it was Annabeth, not Ares. Thank gods.

"You're always there for me, even when your not." Percy mumbled, flashing a smile towards Annabeth.

"I'm always there to think for you, " Annabeth added, also smiling.

That's when it hit me. It hit me like a sneaker hits pavement. Percy was Annabeth's boyfriend. I nearly hit myself in the face right then and there. The nicknames, the smiles, the comments, it was so obvious how did I not see it before?

"But-" Percy's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. "- That will attract monsters." Percy exclaimed.

"It will, but we have the camp borders, if any monsters come, it'll be our responsibility." Annabeth said.

"Our?" Percy asked, shocked.

"We're in this together, Seaweed Brain-" Percy flashed a grateful smile."Plus, Grover told me everything." She added.

"That little snitch," Percy added, agitated.

"When are you coming back?" Annabeth asked with pleading grey eyes.

Percy glanced at me, probably wondering what to do. "I think we've had enough adventure for one day." Percy said.

"Agreed," I told him, giving him a knowing smile.

After we exchanged contact information we went our separate ways.

"Hopefully, we meet again." Was the last thing I heard Percy said, before he waved goodbye and ran off.

He stayed in touch, we talked about how different our lives were,while getting information from one another.

After a few weeks, I never got a message from Percy. At first I wasn't that worried, but then Annabeth sent me a frantic email.

Percy had the audacity to go missing. For eight months...

**OH YEAH. WE ARE NOW ON THE HEROS OF OLYMPUS SERIES!**

**WARNING: THERE MAY OR MAY NOT BE ANOTHER CHAPTER, I'M WORKING ON OTHER STORIES SUCH AS DOCTOR WHO AND DANNY PHANTOM.**


	7. IMPORTANT NEWS!

**SORRY!**

**I BET YOU GUYS** **WERE EXPECTING A CHAPTER,BUT** **I SAW THE REVIEWS AND I HAVE DECIDED TO CONTINUE THE STORY!**

**YEAH!**

**I HAVE A LOT OF TEST THIS WEEK SO DON'T EXPECT A CHAPTER, MOST LIKLEY YOU WILL GET ONE NEXT WEEK!**

**THANK YOU TO ALL THOSE WHO FOLLOW OR FAVORITE THIS STORY!**


	8. Chapter 7

**I'm back!**

**Some ideas cam from xoxodenisee.**

**Thank you, xoxodenisee !**

_CARTER_

Annabeth had explained that Percy had been missing, no trace of even being alive, but she wouldn't allow herself to think that, so 3 new "demi-gods", Piper, Jason, and Leo showed up at their Greek Camp and went on a quest and apparently Jason and Percy had been switched places and both had there memories erased by a (insert Annabeth's strong vocabulary here) goddess.

My first response, _oh shit._

Percy, gone with no memory? Nothing? He won't even remember Annabeth, oh gods. Poor Annabeth, but Percy is important the Greek gods have to be at least the slightest bit worried, right?

Not to mention there is also Roman Gods?!

He's been gone for 8 months, I would figure he was dead, but you know how in really cheesy movies how people always say that they would know if someone close to them died they would feel it, well that's how I feel. I've only known Percy for a little bit, but I feel like he's alive. Maybe, with no memory which is horrifying to think about, but alive.

Now, I'm telling Sadie because technically she was part of this too. We were in the library which is kind of ironic because this is where Sadie met Percy. I was sitting at my work desk and Sadie was twirling around in the library.

I had finished explaining Annabeth's very long and detailed email.

"Oh my gods, Percy, without any memory." Sadie had stopped spinning and frankly she looked horrified.

"Yeah," My voice cracking a little.

Sadie pushed some hair out of her face," He won't remember us?"

"Sadie, he won't even remember his girlfriend, he won't even remember being half-god!" I yelled getting frustrated. I just hated this whole situation! Poor Percy, why Percy?

Why does it have to be Percy?

I was right about to apologize for being angry when my phone rang. I picked it up and looked at the number.

"SADIE GET OVER HERE, NOW!" I yelled at her even though she was right in front of me.

I put my phone to my ear and silently prayed to every god I could think of.

"Hello?" I asked.

"You're Carter right?" A very familiar voice said.

"Yes, is that you Percy?!" I asked Percy franticly.

Sadie looked at me with wide eyes, mouthing "Percy!?"

I just nodded," Yeah, it's me."

He sighed, that's when I started asking him questions," Where have you been for 8 months, where are you!? Annabeth's been worried sick, People think you're dead! What do you remember!?"

"Wait, what-" Percy interrupted me, "8 months? I wasn't gone for 8 months, it's been like weeks?"

"No... Percy you have been gone for 8 months, your Camp as been looking everywhere for you!?"I explained.

There was a long silence before, Percy started speaking again, very loudly," OH MY GODS! HERA THAT LITTLE BITCH! WHEN I FIND HER- SHE-"

"Percy! Details now!" I demanded.

"My memory is still fuzzy, I'm starting to remember some things, like Camp, Annabeth, I remembered you and Sadie."

Sadie perked away at the mention of her name. She mouthed,"He remembers me?"

"Annabeth is going to start crying out of joy, she was so worried," I said.

"Gods, I miss her and-"

"Percy, we have to go soon." A female voice cut in.

Now I was getting a little suspicious, did he cheat on Annabeth? I know I should be happy I'm even speaking to him, but Annabeth has been searching every corner of the earth to find him.

"Who was that?" I asked cooley.

"That was Hazel a friend. Sorry, Carter, I have to go, I'm on a damn quest-" He snickered and muttered something like "Thalia".

",I have to save the world again, tell Annabeth I love her, see ya man."

Then the line went dead.

He was alive, he remembered! I put my phone down and stood up, breathing a sign,"Sadie?"

"Hmm?" Sadie asked.

"He gets that type of vocabulary from you."

**I KNOW IT'S SHORT, I'M SORRY!**


	9. Chapter 8

_CARTER_

"Percy!" I called frantically, but it was to late.

He was already hit.

He screamed and it echoed throughout the Camp.

"No!" I cried desperately.

It couldn't be! No!

Sadie finally caught up behind me, stopping abruptly, taking in the horrifying scene before her.

I glanced up and saw the horrified expression on her face, she collapsed to her knees next to me, crying and shaking.

Percy Jackson was dead.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**APRIL FOOLS SUCKERS!**


	10. MORE IMPORTANT NEWS!

**Hi guys!**

**I just wanted to say I am truly sorry for not posting in a very long time and you guys have every right to be mad at me.**

**My internet has been the most annoying thing in the world lately and I can't get it to stay on.**

**Hopefully I will be able to get you a chapter next week...**

**if my interent holds up...**

**and if I don't have tests next week...**

**or homework...**

**or- You know what nevermind.**

**See ya guys in a week**

**-Jess2727 signing out.**


	11. Chapter 9

**REAL CHAPTER! REVIEWS ARE REALLY APPRIACIATED GUYS, LIKE TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN, WHAT WAS AWESOME, WHAT YOU HATED, I DON'T , I DO CARE, I JUST- KNOW WHAT, YOU GUYS KNOW WHAT I MEAN.**

_ANNABETH_

"Leo, do you have a hammer?" I asked, reaching my hand behind me where I grasped a familiar wooden handle.

I was in Bunker 9 helping the Hephaestus campers and Leo with the Argo II. We were nearly finished with the ship, it was so amazing. I still can't believe Leo had built it. I don't think he's even left Bunker 9 in a few days, but he's looked worse. Right now, as I looked to the right to see him work on the bow with me, his brown curls were disheveled, his white shirt was now covered in black oil and so were his cargo pants, but it didn't seem liked he cared I mean, it doesn't seem like he cares about the black smudge on his cheek either, so...

Then, I heard my phone ring. I know demi-gods shouldn't have phones, but it was one of the only ways I could contact Carter. Maybe, he found something- no, he's probably just checking in to see how I'm doing, just like everybody else seems to be doing lately.

Leo gave me a glare, "Ah.. Are you going to get that?"

"Sorry." I told him. Putting down the hammer on the boat's railing I take my phone out of my back pocket, putting it on speaker, "Hello?" I ask, replacing the hammer's current spot with my phone.

"Annabeth?" Yep, it was definitely Carter. I would recognize that voice anywhere.

"I-"

"Hi! Annabeth!" Sadie said, interrupting Carter.

I smiled Sadie reminded me of myself when I was little.

"Sadie, shut up! Annabeth, we just got a call from Percy."

The temperature in the room dropped about 50 degrees, the whole room froze turning towards Annabeth's phone. I didn't notice this at first, I was to busy falling off the step stool.

Was I hallucinating, Percy he- he called Carter. He- he's alive!?

I grabbed my phone, running out of Bunker 9 before I could burst into tears of joy.

"Annabeth?" Carter asked.

I turned the phone off the speaker, putting it to my ear," I'm here! I'm here! Tell me everything!"

"Annabeth, he's alive! And he's starting to remember everything! He's on a quest, now with other demi-gods, it sounds like. But, Annabeth the weird thing was, was that he just got to the other camp a few weeks ago."

"Wait- what!?"

"That's what he said, and then he started swearing... a lot."

"Oh my-" I was interrupted by a ping of my phone, reminding me I got a txt.

Looking down at my phone, I nearly screamed, and or cried. The txt was from Percy.

The txt said: "I figured it out, Hera put me to sleep for 6 months."

That. Little. Bitch.

I can't believe she would do this! Saving Olympus wasn't enough!

"Annabeth!" Carter's voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"I just got a txt from Percy!" He said.

"Yeah, me too." I confirmed.

"Did it say, Hera put him to sleep for 6 months, as in Hera the goddess."

I didn't answer I was too busy looking at Percy's new message.

"Annabeth?"

The text said, "I love you, Annabeth."


	12. MORE MORE IMPORTANT NEWS!

**Next chapter soon guys!**

**I can't say how much you guys mean to me! it's been so much and this is not a goodbye speech don't worry, but thank you guys! I mean 34 followers and reviews that's insane!**

**Psst...just between you and me I have more reviews and followers than my friend, oh who am I kidding nothing stays secret on the internet!**

**Also, put in the reviews what you are happy on planning to see next!**

**-Jess2727**


	13. Chapter 10 (double digits!)

**I'M BACK AND BETTER THAN EVER... NOT REALLY, BUT ENJOY!**

_CARTER_

I guess we were off to California. Annabeth and the seven were already off to California on the Argo II. Naturally, Sadie and I wanted to come.

But, there's one problem: Sadie.

Well, scratch that: Sadie and her big, fat mouth.

We were about to leave, when Amos and Anubis/Walt sort of stopped us.

That's right, you heard me correctly, we didn't tell them about the Greeks. Amos knew that the Greeks existed after all he was the one who hinted there existence, Anubis on the other hand...He was furious, saying how that we were so gullible into believing the Greeks were trustworthy, he got even more furious when Sadie mentioned the Romans. He said something about, "stupid, ignorant Ghost King". Now, we are being scolded by and an Egyptian God. Nice going Sadie.

Sadie couldn't even meet Anubis's dark eyes, apparently she found the couch a lot more interesting.

"I can't believe you could trust a Greek! They probably aren't even Greeks in the first place, they were probably Romans portending to be Greeks! Yes, that's something they would do!" Anubis ranted, pacing back and forth in front of the couch me and Sadie were on.

"They aren't! They are just friendly Greeks!" I insisted, I know for a fact that they are trustworthy. If I know anything. I know I can trust Percy Jackson, son of the freaking god of the sea.

"And how do you know that!? For all we know they could be planning an attack on the Brooklyn House because you were stupid enough to bring one of them here." He stated.

I blinked, well that hurt.

That's when Sadie finally spoke up, and thank gods she did.

"What do we have to do to for you to let us help the Greeks!" She asked desperately.

Immediately, Anubis's face softened, running his hand through his hair he started to deliberate his decision. Meanwhile, Sadie and I are on the edge of our seats.

"I'll have to come with you," He finally said.

Really? That was it. I was expecting worse. Oh wait I jinxed it. Shit.

I cringed waiting for Anubis to say something horrible, that would ruin our whole plan, but I just received a weird flare from him when he saw I was cringing.

I looked back at Sadie, receiving a nod from her.

Looking back at Anubis, "Okay, just no fighting with the Greeks or the Romans! We are there to get Percy back. The Greeks and Romans are on a quest of there own, no need to get involved with that."

Though he wasn't pleased about it, he agreed.

"Now that we have that settled, let's get out of here."

_PIPER_

I had to help Annabeth in some sort of way, I think I had a plan.

Annabeth has been grieving over this "Percy" guy ever since I came to Camp Half-Blood. I've heard plenty of stories about him to write a book about him, but I'll have to see him for myself.

Walking into Annabeth's cabin on the Argo II, as usual I found Annabeth staring at the wall, deep in thought. She hadn't even noticed I entered the room. The sound of the door shutting behind me got her attention.

"Oh hey Piper." She said, putting on a smile. A fake smile, at that.

"Annabeth, what's wrong?" I said, right to the point.

Annabeth's smile melted off her face, swinging her legs over the side of the bed, she rubbed her hands down her face. I took that as an invitation to come and sit down on her bed.

Flopping down on the bed, I sat in silence waiting until she was ready to talk.

"What if he doesn't remember me?" She mumbled through her hair. Her heart-broken voice could barley be heard. But, I heard it and it spoke volumes.

"Annabeth, what is your favorite memory with Percy?" I asked her.

She looked up from her lap to glance at me, showing a small smile," Oh gods that Seaweed Brain, definitely when we first kissed, well technically that wasn't a kiss I mean our underwater kiss, his face was priceless. Best kiss ever, it was so...magical. That moment went I felt nothing really could go wrong."

"Wait- hat wasn't your first kiss?" I asked, I've only heard of the famous underwater kiss...

"We were in Mount Saint Helen I kissed him because I was sure he was going to die, which by the way he nearly did, but I kissed him and he just stood there like he had the biggest shock of him life." She told me.

"Annabeth, how much do you think Percy loves you?" I asked her.

"I don't really see the points of these questions Piper, but your the love expert. Considering how many times Percy has put his life at risk to save me, I would say a lot, can't even be measured." She said with am even bigger smile.

"Okay then Annabeth, if he loves you that much, how could he possibly forget you?"


End file.
